THE WISH
by BerryBlossomWHite
Summary: SEQUEL to A HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO - Kagome is going to try to wish Kouga back from a distant place called LIMBO it's the place between life and death. Only some one has escaped and doesn't want Kouga to leave. Who can this mysterious person be and what
1. Chapter One The Wish

Konnichiwa minna-sans! I am finally here with the sequel to my Inuyasha story. I am dedicating this story to every one who read A HANYU'S LOVE FOR A MIKO. For, they are the one's who encouraged me to write this sequel. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

There may be some lemons in the sequel I have going here. I'm not sure yet. So I think I'm going to have this story **Rated R** just to be on the safe side. The romance for Inuyasha and Kagome has finally appeared and we still have yet for Sango and Miroku and there will be some major fluff for these two later on in the story. So for those of you who like Miroku and Sango pairings this is the story for you! LOL and there will be major fluff for Inuyasha and Kagome to. Well enough of my babbling eh? ON with the story!

**_Chapter One_**

****

****

**__**

****

**_The Wish_**

****

****

****

****

It has been three weeks since they have completed the shikon no tama and defeated Naraku along with putting Kikyo's soul to rest. Inuyasha gave the jewel to Kagome since he no longer wants to become full demon. He has seen what the side affects of it are and he doesn't want to become a blood thirsty monster. So he gave Kagome the jewel so that she can make the wish. Kagome of course was stunned that Inuyasha chose not to become a full demon but the other half of her was happy about that.

Kagome is sitting outside of the Inuyasha forest staring at the shikon no tama. "What should my wish be?" Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha is sitting up in the Goshinboku tree watching Kagome's every move. "I wonder what she's going to wish for." Inuyasha thought. "It's been three weeks and she hasn't even gone back to her time yet. I wonder if anything's wrong with her." Inuyasha thought as he jumped down from the Goshinbku tree. Kagome didn't even notice that Inuyasha had landed next to her because she was deep in thought about the shikon no tama.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of her face. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted a little louder trying to get her attention. That still didn't revive Kagome from her thoughts. "I know what will bring her back." Inuyasha thought with a smirk. He lowered his face so their lips were inches away and he closed the distance and kissed her. At first he didn't get a response but once her lips started moving with his he smiled into the kiss and pulled away. Kagome whimpered from the lack of his touch but looked up into his eyes. "Are you ok Kagome? You've been very quiet lately." Inuyasha said as he sat next to his mate and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Kagome let a smile play on her lips as she answered him. "I have been thinking of the jewel I just don't know what to wish for. So many things have happened and Kouga is gone." Kagome said with sorrow. Inuyasha growled at the sound of Kouga's name. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"WHAT! You know I hate him why are you still thinking of him?" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome closer to him so that she was practically on his lap. "Inuyasha you know I love you. I just think of Kouga as a friend. An annoying friend but none the less." Kagome said as she started straddling his hips as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. Inuyasha smiled at how Kagome said that she found Kouga annoying. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Hai?" "Is it possible to bring people back from the dead by using the shikon no tama?" Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise. "Do you plan on bringing someone back from the dead?" Inuyasha asked. "Hai I want to bring Kouga back." Kagome said in a hopeful voice. "Fine I mean he did help us kill Naraku." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Let's go check with Kaede to see if we can bring people back from the dead." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome got up and headed for Kaede's hut.

ELSE WHERE

"Where am I?" Questioned a voice as a set of blue eye's opened. "This doesn't look right last time I was fighting Origumo." "That's right Kouga but you also sacrificed your self to protect your friends." Said a female voice. Kouga looked around the area and noticed a beautiful woman standing next to a golden gate. The woman has long brown hair flowing past her back, her bangs stop at eye level and her eyes are a deep brown color that area full of life. Her dress is white and sleeveless. Her skin is pale and has a slight glow to it. Kouga's eyes widened. "She's so beautiful even prettier then Kagome!" Kouga thought as he stared at the woman in front of him. "Wait did, I just think that she was prettier then Kagome?" Kouga thought. "Do you know where I am?" Kouga blinked his eyes in confusion as he asked the mysterious woman that stood before him. "Oh real smooth Kouga… Now she'll probably think you're stupid." He thought. Her eyes held laughter with in them. "You are in limbo. The place between life and death." She answered him. Kouga just sort of stood there with his mouth a gape until her words registered in his head. "WHAT! I CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouga shouted.

The lady at the golden gate let out a laugh that sounded like a choir of angels to Kouga's ears only at the moment he disliked being laughed at. The woman walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. She led him over to a pool of water. She touched the water with her fingers and an image began to form within the water. "What is this?" Kouga asked her in a rude voice. He didn't mean to sound so rude but hey who wouldn't if someone just told you that you were in limbo and your life was on the line?

The image showed Kagome and Inuyasha talking with Kaede. "Hey what's dog-turd doing with my woman?!" Kouga shouted. The woman in the white gown frowned. "He will realize soon enough that's not his mate." She thought as she looked over at Kouga with a dreamy look to her eyes. "So what are you going to show me…. Er what's you're name?" Kouga asked her. "My name is Ayame." She answered him. "Ayame… that's a pretty name." Kouga said with a smirk. Ayame just blushed, a scarlet red and turned to the image that pool of water showed them. "Now watch what's happening down on earth." She ordered him. Kouga did as told and watched intently to what was happening.

KAEDE'S HUT

"Kaede!" Kagome shouted as she and Inuyasha entered the hut were they found Sango and Miroku talking with her. "Kagome!" Sango cried as she jumped up to hug her friend. "Have you decided on a wish yet?" Sango asked her friend as she led Kagome and Inuyasha to sit down with them. "Hai I just need to ask Kaede of it's possible." Kagome told her overly excited friend. "What is it that you want to know child?" Kaede asked with a smile. Kagome and Inuyasha sat themselves down as Kagome continued. "Well I was wondering can the shikon no tama bring people back from the dead." Kagome asked in a hopeful voice.

Kaede's smile faulted a bit. "Why do ye ask Kagome?" "Well Kouga died in the battle when we fought Naraku. He helped us win that battle and … well I have a feeling that when Kouga died that wasn't his time to die yet." Kagome said. "Well the shikon no tama is full of mysteries, but I am not sure if it brings people back from the dead." Kaede answered. "You can try though." Kaede answered her. "Thanks Kaede!" Kagome said as she hugged the old miko. Kagome stood up and put the jewel around her neck. "Sango do you want to go bathe with me?" Kagome asked her best friend. "HAI!" Sango said as she jumped and walked with Kagome.

"Women we'll never understand them." Miroku said as he watched Sango leave. "FEH you might not but I do." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. "OH so just because you are mated with Kagome-sama you know all there is ey?" Miroku asked with a lecherous glint in his eye. "Miroku…" Inuyasha said. "Yeh?" Mirouk asked nervously. "COME here…" Inuyasha said as he opened one of his eyes. Miorku being stupid walked over to Inuyasha. BONK! There went Miroku sprawled out on the ground. Inuyasha smirked and got up and went outside. He knew exotically what hot springs the girls were at and decided that he would watch Kagome for a while. Once Miroku got his consciousness back he to went to the hot springs.

Limbo

Kouga's eyes were wide. "YOU MEAN I CAN BE WISHED BACK!?" Kouga shouted with joy as the image in the pool disappeared. "Hai." Ayame answered her eyes danced with mischief. Kouga turned and hugged Ayame with happiness. Ayame was stunned at first but gave into the hug. "This hug feels warm and secure." She thought. Then Kouga pulled away and took Ayame by the hands and swung her around in circles.

Once he was done he set her gently back on her feet. Ayame laughed. "I've never seen any one this happy before." Ayame said as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Kouga's eye's shown with happiness. "You have no idea." Kouga said to her. "So can the wish bring me back?" Kouga asked in a serious voice. Ayame nodded her head as her laughter came to a stop. "Yes and no." Ayame said. "Why do you say that?" Kouga asked. "Well for you to go back meaning by the wish every one has to want you to come back for the wish to work……" Ayame said.

Kouga stood their as if a wall of water came crashing down on him. "Well there goes my happy thought Kouga said. "Why do you say that?" Ayame asked as Kouga sat down on a near by cloud. "Well Inuyasha hates my guts 'cause I keep trying to take Kagome." Kouga answered. "Kouga.. I know you know that Kagome is not the one for you so why do you insist on taking her away from her rightful mate?" Ayame asked as she sat down by him. " I don't know it's just well dog-turd has found some one and I haven't yet, and I guess I'm jealous." Kouga answered as he stared into Ayame's brown eyes. "Don't worry Kouga your heart will lead you to the right person." Ayame said as she leaned her body against his and slowly closed her eyes. As Ayame did this Kouga felt warmth come from her body. "Why does this feel so right?" Kouga asked himself. "It feels as if I've known her for years but that can't be I just met her or have I met her before?" Kouga started to wonder about this mysterious girl as he watched her sleep.

HOT SPRINGS

Kagome and Sango were both in the water swimming around and talking to each other. "So Kagome have you decided what time you want to live in yet?" Sango asked her best friend. Even though Kagome was from a different time Sango and her became the best of friends and Sango cared for Kagome like a sister. "I've thought about it…. I just haven't decided yet." Kagome said in a soft voice. Sango stopped swimming and started playing with the water with her hands in stead. "You know Kagome... we'll miss you if you stay in your time and I think Inuyasha will miss you the most now that you've mated with him." Sango said with a sly grin. Kagome splashed Sango with water. "I plan on staying with Inuyasha forever! I just don't know… how to tell my mom yet." Kagome said.

Sango swam up to her and gave her a hug. Once she pulled away she looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome if your mom is as understanding as you tell me she is she'll be happy for you know matter what." Sango said. "You think so?" Kagome asked. "Hai I know so." Sango said. "Now that's settled I say it's time for a water fight!" Sango said as she started splashing her best friend.

What the girls didn't know is that two pairs of eyes had been watching them intently through the whole conversation that they had together a pair of purple amethyst eyes and a pair of golden amber eyes. The eyes belonged to the lecherous monk and a hanyu… "This is what I call a fun day eh Inuyasha" Miroku whispered to his friend. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "So what do you think Kagome will decide on?" Miroku questioned his friend. Inuyasha was still trying to get over the fact that Kagome was deciding on what time she wants to live in. "Haven't I showed her how much I loved her all ready?" Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha smirked I guess I need to sweep her off her feet later on tonight so we can talk privately away from Miroku and Sango and Shippo…. Inuyasha thought. Just then Inuyasha noticed a bushy tail that was coming there way from the corner of his right eye. "Hey watch you guys doing!?" A high pitched voice came

Inuyasha quickly covered the young fox's mouth with his hand and glared daggers at Shippo…. "If we get caught spying on them you're dead!" Inuyasha whispered to Shippo. When Miroku and Inuyasha looked back to the pool they noticed that the girls had gone. "Inuyasha were did they go?" Miorku asked him nervously. "How should I know monk you were supposed to be watching!" Inuyasha half whispered half shouted. "Erm well I wanted to watch you argue with Shippo that's fun!" Miroku answered with a sly grin. Shippo shot Miroku a glare.

Just then the boys noticed two shadows hovering over them. They both looked at each other and then their eyes moved to the figures that were now fully clothed Sango in her kimono and Kagome in her school out fit with fire blazing in both their eyes. "EH Hi girls we were hum just strolling by!" Miroku tried to offer an explanation. "What's your excuse Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips. "Well I was just err what Miroku said!" Miroku and Inuyasha along with Shippo quickly got up and started running. Only they didn't get too far because the girls caught up and tackled them to the ground both with large massive bumps on their heads. "That will teach them to spy on us." Kagome and Sango said as they dusted their hands off as they walked away with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.

Late that evening

Kagome is walking to the bone eaters well so that she can cross over to her time to let her mom and grandpa know that she has decided to stay in the past with Inuyasha and her friends. "This is going to be great!" Kagome thought to herself. "Only thing is that I need to find a fun romantic way to tell Inuyasha that I will be staying with him forever." Kagome thought as she was about to jump in to the well. When Kagome landed on the other side she picked herself up and started walking towards the shrine. When she slid the front door open she shouted. "MOM! Grandpa, SOUTA I'M HOME!" She shouted as she walked into the kitchen and set her very light and empty back pack down. She then noticed a note on the table.

**_ Dear Kagome,_**

****

**_ We went to our friends wedding sorry that we missed you every thing is in your hands while were gone. Be back in a week. _**

****

****

**_Love,_**

**_Mom, Souta, and Grandpa_**

"Great! Now how am I going to tell them that I'm staying in Inuyasha's time?" Kagome let out an aggravated sigh and through the note back down on the table. "Oh well at least I have the entire house to myself!" Kagome thought as she headed upstairs to her room. " I think I'm going to take a nice hot shower since I haven't had one in a long time." Kagome thought as she climbed the stairs.

Inuyasha's Time

Inuyasha had just appeared at the bone eater's well as he saw her jump in to it. Once she had jumped he ran and stood at the edge of the well. "I am going to go after her." He thought as he jumped into the well. "They'll never learn." Miroku shook his head as he looked at Sango and as Miroku turned his head their lips met and they were locked in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Sango's cheeks were tinted with red as Miroku slowly began to wrap his arms around her and then they both closed their eyes as they both melted into each other's kiss. Sango slowly moved her hands behind Miroku's neck enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. Slowly Miroku's hands moved to Sango's back and started moving to the lower area's to see how far he could go without getting slapped. Sango's eyes snapped opened as his hands grabbed her bottom. She broke the kiss and pushed him away... "Miroku…" Sango said in a warning voice as her eyes looked directly into his. Miroku gulped and started running for his life while Sango chased after him.

In Kagome's Time

Inuyasha had jumped out of the well and headed towards Kagome's house. Once he got there he noticed that all the lights were off except for one which happened to be the bathroom light. "So she's taking a bath eh?" Inuyasha thought to him self as perverted thoughts started to fill his mind. He climbed the tree that was near Kagome's bedroom and noticed that she left her window opened and slowly as quietly as possible crept into her room. He then gently closed the window and then walked over and laid down on her bed in the dark.

Kagome is just stepping out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair that she left down. She is walking down the hall and opened the door that let her into her room. She didn't bother turning the lights on and walked strait inside. As she was about to sit down on the bed a pair of soft hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. Only she just didn't land on the bed she landed on someone's lap. Kagome was about to scream when she felt familiar lips start to apply sweet butterfly kisses down her neck. She let Inuyasha's heat wrap around her like a blanket. Once his lips parted he gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face so that she could look at him. Once their eye's met there was a strong pulling sensation that was calling to them. "Kagome I love you." Inuyasha said as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome blushed as she was sitting there only in a towel. "I Love you to Inuyasha." Kagome breathed out. "What are you doing here though I thought that you were back with Sango and Miroku I mean with out you who knows what kind of trouble they'd be into with out, you." Kagome said barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Only you could still think of friends at a romantic moment like this Kagome." She only smiled. Then just as she remembered she was in her towel. She jolted up off his lap. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "IM ONLY WEARING A TOWEL!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha blinked, and then as he understood her statement he let out a smirk. "It's not like I've never seen you before Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got up and stood beside his mate as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know… I just…. Still getting used to it I guess." Kagome said as she was hopping he didn't notice the blush on her face. "Kagome I love you for who you are, and you also have one sexy body." Inuyasha winked at her as he leaned in and captured Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." Inuyasha said. "Oh Kagome you owe me when we get back to my time." With that said he closed the door and let Kagome dress.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch waiting for Kagome to come down. Inuyasha's ears picked up the sounds of her bedroom door opening and closing. When he looked at the stairs there stood Kagome wearing a sleeveless red t-shirt that brought out all her curves, along with tight blue jeans. Kagome had also taken the time to put in some medium sized hoop earrings in her ears. She smiled down at him as she came down the stairs. "Wow Kagome you look amazing!" Inuyasha said as he walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'm going to make myself something to eat do you want anything?" Kagome asked him. "Ramen would be fine." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Ramen it shall be then! Kagome said as she and Inuyasha went in the kitchen. "You're going to live off this stuff aren't you?" Kagome said as she turned the burner on and let the water boil before putting the noodles in.

"Kagome can we talk about something?" Inuyasha asked as the minutes ticked by. "Sure anything you want my mate." Kagome said as she rubbed one of his ears. Inuyasha let out a soft content growl. "You're going to start something that I won't be able to stop if you don't quit rubbing my ear Kagome." Inuyasha said as he was trying to control his urges to take her right then and there. "What did you want to know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as she sat down next to him. "Have you decided in a time that you want to live in? You can't live in both Kagome once we make that wish you're going to have to decide, and I hope its hear with me, but if you choose you're time I will be willing to live here just for you." Inuyasha said as he looked into her eyes. Kagome was stunned. She never knew that Inuyasha would but himself before her with this kind of thing. She thought that he would make her decision for her. Kagome smiled at him. "Inuyasha I have chosen on whom I want to spend the rest of my life with and what time to." Kagome said. Inuyasha was waiting as patiently as he could for her to finish. "I chose to stay with you in your time." Inuyasha was so happy that he picked Kagome up and swung her around and sat her on his lap. "Is that why you came back here then? To tell your family what you have chosen?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course silly! Why else do you think that I would have come back?" Answered Kagome. "I know that you love your family and I didn't know if you had any one here that you've fallen in love with." Inuyasha answered. Kagome bonked him on the head for thinking of something so stupid. "Inuyasha you are my mate and I love you and ONLY YOU. Haven't I proven myself to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little hurt at what he thought. "Hai Kagome you have. I'm just being my paranoid self I guess." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Just then the timer for their dinner went off. "Well let's eat I'm starved!" Kagome said as she jumped off of his lap and getting out two bowls to dish out the ramen. As Kagome was about to put a spoonful of ramen into her mouth the door bell rang.

Author's Note

Hello every one!

Hope you guys like what I have so far! Hmm I wonder… What do you guys think of the situation that Kouga's in? I mean he's in the place between life and death and he has a chance of going back to earth! LOL! What will happen next! How will Kagome wish Kouga back? Who knows… the shikon no tama is very mysterious!

Oh who is at the door?

Find out in the next chapter!

P.S. I'm in the midst of working on chapter two if any of you guys have ideas let me know! I would love to hear what you guys have to say!


	2. Chapter Two The Wish

**Author's Note:**

**Hey every one! I am so glad that I put up this sequel I hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters sniff sniff. **

****

**     I do plan on putting in some of my own characters later on in the story; so plan on seeing some new characters in the sequel!  The characters that I own are: **

**Hikage No Nuraikako and Kaii.   They belong to me. **

**Chapter Two**

****

**The Wish **

Limbo

            Kouga is walking around Limbo with Ayame.  "So what is this place really?" Kouga asked as he noticed that there were buildings and other people and youkai alike that lived here together peacefully.  "Like I said before this place depends on were you're put, Life or Death."  Ayame answered as a young wolf demon ran up and gave her a small flower.   "Thank you."  Ayame said as she patted the young boy on the head.  The young wolf demon then ran off to join his friends.  

 "So does that mean every one here is on a waiting list or something?" Kouga asked as he watched every one around him.   Kouga then took the flower from Ayame and placed it above her ear in her hair as he brushed it away from her beautiful face.   "There much better." Kouga said as he smiled at her.    Before Ayame could say anything two powerful looking people walked up to her.    "Ms. Ayame we need your help one of the spirits escaped limbo and is now back on earth."  Said an Inu-Youkai.   

"Thank you Kaii who is this spirit that managed to leave limbo?" She asked.  "I'm sorry to report ma'am that it is the most powerful demon of them all. Naraku's son and it looks like he doesn't want Kouga to leave." The other Youkai said.   "Kouga do you have any connections with Naraku's son?" Ayame asked in a serious voice.   "Hai I was the one who killed him."  Kouga said.   Ayame looked shocked.  "Kaii alert every one in the council at once this a code red!" The two youkai bowed and left as quickly as they had come.  Then Ayame turned to Kouga.  "Kouga we have to talk, your friends may be in serious trouble." Ayame said as she and Kouga started walking towards a very large building.

Kagome's Time

Inuyasha let out a low growl as he heard the door bell ring.   "Oh Inuyasha it's probably just one of my friends it will only take a second." Kagome said as she excused herself from the table.     "I'm coming!"  Kagome shouted as she was walking towards the door.   Once she opened the door she was greeted by the delivery man.   "Letter for a, Kagome Higurashi."  The mail man said with a smile.   "That would be me sir do I need to sign anything?"  Kagome asked.    "No ma'am."  The person said as he handed her the letter.  Kagome took the letter for him. Just as she was about to thank him he mysteriously vanished.   "That's odd." Kagome thought as she looked around the front porch for any the mail man.

 When she was certain that he was gone she closed the door as she took one more glance outside.    "Kagome what's the matter?"  Inuyasha said as he stood right behind her.   Kagome jumped.  "Inuyasha don't do that!" She said.  "FEH." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.   "So what's that?" Inuyasha asked.   "I don't know it looks like I got a letter but there is no return address on it."  Kagome said as she flipped the envelope over to see if anything was on the back.  "Just open the letter all ready."  Inuyasha said he was worried for her safety.    

            Kagome then opened the envelope slowly and took the letter out.  It is one sheet of paper and has one sentence.   The sentence read in bold letters that had been underlined.  **_Don't wish him back._**    Kagome just stared at it.   "I wonder what this is all about."  She whispered.    Inuyasha looked down at the letter and read what it said.  "WHO SENT YOU THIS?" Inuyasha shouted as he took the note from her.   His eyes started glowing red.  Kagome stared at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "I told you I don't know." Kagome said in a nervous voice.  Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and his eyes turned back to their normal golden color.   He then set the paper down on the table near the door and picked Kagome up bridle style and headed towards the couch.  He sat down with Kagome on his lap.   "Don't worry mate…  I won't let anything happen to you."  Inuyasha said as he trailed butterfly kisses down Kagome's neck.

"Oh Inuyasha you know my every weakness don't you?" Kagome giggled as he started tickling her sides.     "But seriously what does that mean? Don't wish him back?"  Kagome said in a thoughtful voice.  Then as if a lighting bolt struck her; her eyes widened.  "Inuyasha do you think that who ever sent me this letter knows about the shikon no tama?"  She wrapped her hand around the jewel that is hanging around her neck on a thin silver chain that Inuyasha had given her to put it on. "Do you think it's possible?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped kissing her neck.    "But who else would know about it but us and Naraku is dead so who does that leave?"  Inuyasha said as he rested his head on Kagome's shoulder. 

They sat in silence as they tried to think of who else could know about the shikon no tama.     "Could Naraku have a son that we don't know about?" Inuyasha thought to himself.   His eyes widened at the thought.  Having another person like Naraku in the world was not something that he wanted to hear at the moment. Every thing seems to be going Inuyasha's way and he isn't looking forward to someone or something coming into the world and destroy, it all.   His grip on Kagome seemed to tighten a little as if he were protecting her from something evil.   "Inuyasha are you all right?"     Kagome said with a worried look in her eyes.  "Hai I was just thinking." Inuyasha answered. "What were you thinking about?"   Kagome said looking up into Inuyasha's eyes.   "Could it be possible that Naraku has a son that's stirring up trouble?"    

Kagome shook her head.  "No that's impossible. Who would want to mate with Naraku?"  Kagome said as she shivered from the thought of that horrible thought.  Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.   "Kagome you are the most intelligent person I've ever known."    Kagome then got a twinkle in her eyes.   "Is that so Inuyasha?"  "Hai."  He replied as he nipped at her neck.  "Come on Inuyasha lets go upstairs."  Kagome said as she slowly slid off of his lap and walked towards the stairs. As she was half way up them Inuyasha quickly got up off the couch and followed Kagome to her room.

Inuyasha's Time

 "WELL IF YOU HADN'T GROPED THAT OTHER WOMAN I WOULDN'T HAVE HIT YOU!" Sango shouted as she started walking away from Miroku.  "Sango it was an accident! I swear my hands have a mind of their own!" Miroku said as he jogged to catch up to her. "That doesn't give you an excuse to grab women when they walk by!" Sango shouted as she didn't even bother to look back at the begging houshi. Miroku started getting desperate. He didn't want to loose Sango over his stupid habits.  "But I did apologize to her!"  Miroku pleaded.  "Only, because I made you."  Sango retorted.

            Just as if Sango had hit him he came up with a brilliant idea.  "Sango lets make a bet." Miroku suggested as he ran a head of her and started walking backwards.  Sango let out a sigh of frustration.  "What bet would that be Miroku?"   Shippo who got curious about this bet Miroku was talking about climbed up on Sango's shoulders so he could listen in.     "Know I know why Inuyasha picks on Shippo so much… He is annoying." Miroku thought to himself as he eyed Shippo closely.     "Well Miroku?" Sango asked as she stopped walking.   He noticed that her brown eyes were dancing with curiosity and had their full attention on him.  "I love it when she stares at me like this!" Miroku thought as he continued walking.

As he continued walking backwards he ended up tripping over a rock and landed in a huge puddle of water.   Sango tried her best not to laugh but that didn't go to well for she and Shippo both let out sounds of laughter as Miroku tried to get himself up.  "Erm Sango a little help would be nice."  Miroku suggested.  "Sorry Miroku."  Sango said as she bent down to help her fallen friend.   Shippo had fallen off of Sango's shoulder in a fit of laughter.   Once Miroku was out of the puddle he was soaking wet or at least the lower part of his clothing was. 

"So Miroku what is this bet you're talking about?" Sango eyed him curiously. "Well lady Sango if I can go a whole week with out groping other women I get to give you a kiss."  As Miroku finished Sango burst out laughing.  In between the laughter she replied to his bet.  "It's a deal Miroku, because I know for a fact that you won't be able to go a whole week without groping some poor young girl."   Sango said as she started walking again.  Miroku rolled his eyes and followed the laughing girl.  "Will, just see about that." Miroku thought as he stared at Sango who was trying to hide her laughter.   "Oh I can't wait to tell Kagome what's happened between me and Miroku when she and Inuyasha return."  Sango thought as they reached Kaede's village.     As they entered the village they saw Kaede talking with some one.  

They walked up to them and when they got a look at who she was talking with they paled as the person came into view.  "Kaede!" Shippo shouted as he did his little fox fire attack on the person she was talking with.   The man fell to his knees from the shock and the slight pain from the attack.   "Shippo you apologize to this young man right now."  Kaede said as she helped him up.  Shippo blinked in surprise.   "You mean this man isn't attacking you?" Miroku asked.   "Of course not, why would he?" Kaede blinked with surprise.  "I'm sorry about this sir." Kaede said to the man that looked about six feet tall with pale skin and wearing dark clothing, his hair was black and what looked like to be pulled into a pony tail that was behind his neck.

When he opened his eyes Sango gasped.  She leaned over to Miroku and whispered.  "Miroku who does this person remind you of?"   "I know what you mean he reminds me of Naraku yet he isn't him. Remember we killed him in the battle." Miroku whispered back.       "It's not a problem Kaede and please my name is Hikage no Kuraikako, but you can call me Hikage for short."   Hikage said with a smile and an out stretched hand to shake hers with.  "Sango show him to the spare hut that we have that's next to Kagome's and Inuyasha's, he will be staying here in the village with us for a while."   Kaede said.  "Hai Kaede-sama."  Sango bowed and started walking with Hikage no Kuraikako fallowing her.    "I'm going to assist Lady Sango Kaede I'll be back." Miroku said as he left in a hurry.  

Kagome's Time

            Inuyasha and Kagome are lying in Kagome's soft bed. Her sheets are as white as clouds and feel like silk. "Kagome you are so beautiful." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck.   "You were amazing Inuyasha you will all ways please me." Kagome said as she moved closer to him.   They are lying in bed without clothes on after a night of love making.  "Kagome you know it's only one a.m. in the morning." Inuyasha hinted.  "What do you have planned?"  Kagome asked as she raised an eye brow.   "We do need to get back to Sango and Miroku they are probably in chaos with out us."  Inuyasha said with a smirk.  "OH they know how to take care of themselves."  Kagome said with a pout. "Besides I still need to let my family know where my new home is going to be!" Kagome reminded him.

"Can't you leave them a note?"  Inuyasha asked her as he pulled her closer to him if that was possible since her body is all ready as close as she can be to him. Inuyasha started trailing kisses down on her shoulder.   Kagome had a delightful shiver go up and down her spine.  "All right but we are going to come back here to see my family before I make my wish."  Kagome said seriously.   "Hai my Kagome-chan." Inuyasha said as he sat up with her in his arms.  "Come on lets go get ready."  Inuyasha licked Kagome's mark that he had made on her neck and hopped out of bed with Kagome landing back on the bed with a plop.  "Inuyasha I'm going to get you for that as she lifted herself up off of the bed.    Once Kagome and Inuyasha had washed up and gotten dressed they were standing outside of the well.  They jumped down into the well and headed back to Inuyasha's time.

Limbo

            As Ayame and Kouga headed in the building Kouga's eyes widened.  "Wow this place sure is strange."  Kouga thought.     "Come on Kouga we have to hurry your friends could be in serious trouble if we don't."  Ayame said as she tugged on his hand and dragged him into the elevator.   "This place sure has a lot of secrets doesn't it?" Kouga said to her.  Ayame just smiled as she pressed number 12 that took them to the 12th floor to her office.      The elevator doors closed and started going up.   "Kouga what do you know about Naraku's son?"  Ayame questioned him as her brown eyes looked into his own blue ones.   "All I know is that he is evil and planned to take the shikon no tama from its protector once it was completed.  I couldn't let him do that to Kagome so we fought and I eventually killed him."  Just as Kouga finished the elevator made the ding sound and the doors swung open and they stepped out and entered into an office that has a very feminine touch to it. 

"Please Kouga take a seat just as she said that a cloud a bluish white cloud appeared in front of the pinkish cloud that was formed into a desk. The cloud formed into a chair all most instantly as Kouga walked toward it.  Before he sat down he looked at it and patted the cloud with his had to make sure that he wouldn't fall through.   "Kouga it's safe to sit down the could wont let you fall through."  Ayame said as she too sat down on her own chair that is made of clouds.   Once Kouga saw that it was safe he cautiously sat down. Ayame let out a little laugh.  "Kouga you are strange but funny."  Kouga smirked at this comment.  "There are many more things you don't know about me Ms.Ayame."  Kouga said as he put his arms down on the chair's arms rest.   Ayame just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there is Kouga."   She said.  She took out a file of one of the drawers in her desk.    "Whose file is that?"  Kouga asked.   "This file belongs to?"  Kouga asked as he leaned forward his curiosity getting the better of him.   "This file belongs to Naraku's son Hikage no Kuraikako."  Ayame said as she opened the file and a picture that showed what he looked like, which is clipped on the inside of the folder.  "So do you have a file of every one who's in limbo?"  Kouga asked.  "Hai." Ayame answered as they both set out to work find Hikage's weakness. 

Authors' Note:

 Konnichiwa minna-sans!  I'm writing so much for this story all ready!  There is romance slowly blossoming for Sango and Miroku!  Will Miroku win his own bet? Will he get the chance to kiss Sango?    And why has Naraku's son escaped from Limbo to keep Kouga trapped there?   Find out in more chapters to come!


End file.
